lyricalsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Maharlika
This article is about 'Maharlika' in online song contests. Information Full Name: Republic of Maharlika (Filipino: Republika Ng Mahardika) National Anthem: '''Sulong Mahardika (Onward Maharlika!) '''Capital City: Clark Largest City: Clark (3,771,073) Official Languages: '''Filipino, English '''Optional Languages: '''Arabic, Spanish '''Ethnic groups: '''85.6% Maharlikans (consists of Spanish, Australians with British ancestry and mostly Filipino with Malay and Hispanic ancestry), 14.4% Others '''Demonym: '''Maharlikan '''Government: '''Federal, semi-presidental republic (de facto a parliamentary republic) '''President: '''Samuel Duterte '''Prime Minister: '''Maria Santiago '''Independence from Philippines: Establishment - December 23, 1696 Part of Philippines - June 12, 1898 United States control - July 4, 1902 Part of Philippines - July 4, 1946 Independence from Philippines declared: September 1, 2014 Self goverment - September 15, 2014 Current constitution - September 16, 2014 Population: 20,754,229 (July 11, 2015) Code: MHL, MAH Currency: 'Maharlikan Peso (Mhp, ₱) '''Time zone: '''MST (UTC +8), does not observe DST '''Drives on the: '''right '''Calling code: '+45 History The Tagalog people settled in Maharlika 50,000 years ago The Chinese and Indians came to Maharlika for trade in 12th century The Islam spreaded out through the country in 1480s 1702 - 90% of the country became incorporated into Spanish Empire and were Hispanicized and Christianized Maharlika was a former Spanish colony from 1702 to 1898 1901 - Maharlika came under Americans December 29, 1941 - The Japanese troops attacked Maharlika 1946 - After the World War II, Americans sold Maharlika and gave it to the British 1970 - British gave up Maharlika and once again became part of Philippines July 16, 1990 - Tagaytay and 4 towns in South Maharlika experienced the effects of magnitude 7.8 earthquake from Philippines, 20 were dead and hundreds of famillies displaced June 9, 1997 - A magnitude 6.5 earthquake strucked in Subic, Maharlika, Leaving 100,432 dead and almost all historical buildings collapsed, This is the storngest earthquake in Maharlikan history On July 27-29, 2004 - Independence referendrum was held around the Philippines, 64% are in favor while the remaining 36% voted "No" September 1, 2005 - Maharlika declared its independence from Philippines Maharlika ceased to exist in May 10, 2015 and its territory was sold to Falcon Islands July 11, 2015 - Maharlika returns to life Politics Maharlika is a federal, semi-presidential republic President - Samuel Duterte Vice President - Carlos Junio Prime Minister - Maria Santiago Geography Maharlika is located in South East Jafaria, Its neighbours are Japonicana, Sultan Al Arrayab, Atlantis and Rainbow Islands '''States: Bonifacio - 7,315,008 Cagayan - 846,927 Federal Administrative Region of Clark - 3,771,073 Nuevo Valencia - 4,173,022 South Maharlika - 1,834,588 West Maharlika - 2,469,027 Climate: The warmest month is January and the coolest is July Climate data in all states in Maharlika Federal Administrative Region of Clark: Jan: 31C-20C Feb: 30C-19C Mar: 27C-17C Apr: 23C-13C May: 19C-10C Jun: 17C-9C Jul: 16C-8C Aug: 17C-9C Sep: 19C-10C Oct: 22C-12C Nov: 26C-16C Dec: 29C-17C Bonifacio Jan: 30C-18C Feb: 31C-17C Mar: 29C-17C Apr: 28C-16C May: 27C-13C June: 24C-10C Jul: 22C-10C Aug: 23C-10C Sep: 25C-13C Oct: 28C-16C Nov: 29C-16C Dec: 31C-17C Cagayan Jan: 26C-12C Feb: 25C-11C Mar: 22C-8C Apr: 18C-5C May: 15C-4C June: 14C-5C July: 13C-4C Aug: 14C-5C Sep: 16C-5C Ocr: 19C-7C Nov: 21C-8C Dec: 24C-10C Nuevo Valencia Jan: 32C-16C Feb: 31C-16C Mar: 29C-16C Apr: 26C-13C May: 23C-10C Jun: 21C-8C Jul: 20C-7C Aug: 21C-8C Sep: 24C-12C Oct: 26C-13C Nov: 29C-16C Dec: 30C-16C South Maharlika Jan: 24C-11C Feb: 23C-9C Mar: 22C-9C Apr: 20C-7C May: 17C-4C Jun: 15C-4C Jul: 12C-1C Aug: 14C-2C Sep: 16C-3C Oct: 18C-5C Nov: 20C-7C Dec: 22C-8C West Maharlika Jan: 32C-18C Feb: 30C-16C Mar: 29C-16C Apr: 27C-14C May: 26C-13C Jun: 22C-12C Jul: 21C-10C Aug: 22C-10C Sep: 24C-11C Oct: 26C-13C Nov: 28C-15C Dec: 30C-17C Lowest recorded: -25.3C (Baguias, July 16, 2014) Highest recorded: 44.2C (Lucena, February 3, 2009) Economy The Economy of Maharlika is rapidly growing Primary exports include transport equipments, Mining-related products, Vegemite, Pretoleum oil and cattle Unemployment rate in Maharlika is 3.4% as of July 18, 2015 'Transportation' 'Airports' 'Federal Amdinistrative Region of Clark: ' Clark International Airport (International) 'Bonifacio' Legazpi International Airport (International) General Springs International Airport (International) Geraldton International Airport (International) La Paz Airport (Domestic) Norzagaray Airport (Domestic) 'South Maharlika' Subic International Airport (International) Wanka International Airport (International) 'Nuevo Valencia' Boracay International Airport (International) Villamoria International Airport (International) Aklan International Airport (International) Hay Airport (Domestic) Smith Airport (Domestic) Santa Rosa Airport (Domestic) 'West Maharlika' Intramuros International Airport (International) Umatac Domestic Airport (Domestic) Cape Puerto International Airport (International) Pinatubo Airport (Domestic) 'Cagayan': Tagaytay International Airport (International) Sagada Airport (Domestic) 'Highways' Pan-Maharlika Highway (Intramuros to Mariveles, Clark to Tagaytay) Aguinaldo Highway (Clark to Subic) Umatac Highway (Intramuros to Japonicana) Wilson Highway (Mariveles to Sultanate Al Arrayab) Great Middle Highway (Clark to General Santos Springs) Clark-Subic Highway San Juan Highway (General Santos to Subic) Cocky Highway (Subic to Alps) 'Expressways' Clark-Legazpi Expressway South Nuevo Valencia Expressway (Mariveles to Villamoria) Tagaytay Circumferential Expressway (Tagaytay) Lobregat Expressway (Around Clark) Northern Expressway (Mariveles to Hay) Legazpi Circumferential Expressway (Legazpi) Donelly Expressway (Legazpi) Skyway (Mariveles) Taft Expressway (Clark) Great South Expressway (Subic) 'Communication' Maharlika has a sophisticated cellular phone industry and a high concentration of users. Text messaging is a popular form of communication, Maharlikan Long Distance Telephone Company (MLDT) is the leading telecommunications provider, The National Telecommunications Commission is the agency responsible for the supervision, adjudication and control over all telecommunications services throughout the country Maharlika's average internet speed is 40.2 Mbps Demographics Maharlika's population is 20,754,229 as of July 2015, 85.2% of national population are Maharlikans, 14.8% are other ethnic groups (Immigrants) Historical population: 1897: 12,439 1914: 43.456 1930: 66,002 1960: 295,503 1970: 340,594 1975: 401,539 1980: 450,831 1985: 510,430 1990: 594,239 1995: 633,921 2000: 703,205 2007: 748,118 2010: 767,043 2014: 754,229 2015: 20,754,229 'State Capital Cities' 'Clark' Clark is the national capital, The commercial and financial center and the seat of parliament in Maharlika, However, The federal administrative centre of Maharlika is located in a planned city Roxas which is located 20 km north of Clark. It is known for its beautiful sunset view, Big shopping malls, Diverse restaurants, San Pedro Cathedral and its cleanliness. Population: 3,771,073 Founded: July 18, 1715 'Mariveles' Mariveles is the capital city of Nuevo Valencia, It is the first Spanish settlement in Maharlika and was the capital city before World War II, Today, Mariveles is a famous tourist destination. It is known for luxury hotels, Shopping malls that can compete with Clark, Baseco Long Beach, Theme parks such as Universal Studios and also being one of the safest city in Jafaria. Founded: October 28, 1700 Population: 2,145,218 'Legazpi' Legazpi is the capital city of Bonifacio, It is the northenmost and also the warmest city in Maharlika, A big and busy port city with a thriving metropolis skyline and also the fastest growing city in Maharlika, Bonifacio is known for warm and sunny weather even in winter, A great nightlife and its proximity to beautiful forests and the only desert in Maharlika Founded: August 6, 1803 Population: 3,245,019 'Intramuros' Intramuros is the capital city of West Maharlika and the only land-locked major city in Maharlika, Intramuros is famous for their well preserved historical buildings in Lumang Bayan (Old Town), Man-made beaches and very clean environment, Intramuros is known as an heritage city. Founded: November 17, 1708 Population: 1,402,484 'Subic' Subic is the southermost and coldest city in Maharlika, Subic is not only the coldest city but it is also located at the southernmost tip of Maharlika. This city is well known for picturesque villages of Subic Hills and Swans of Subic River and the Subic F1 Grand Prix Founded: Janauery 3, 1826 Population: 1,103,546 'Tagaytay' Tagaytay is the capital city of Cagayan and the smallest capital city in Maharlika, It is also becoming a popular tourist destination because of its pine trees and proximity to Maharlikan Alps and popular ski resorts in Cagayan Founded: February 7, 1845 Population: 364,700 Language Filipino and English are the official languages in Maharlika Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Neptunian, Rainbowish, Spanish are also the most spoken languages in Maharlika after Filipino and English Religion 86.3% Roman Catholic 6.3% Islam 4.2% Others 3.2% No Religion Culture Maharlikan culture is a combination of Eastern and Western culture, Its culture also displays a significant amount of American and Spanish influences, Traditional festivities known as barrio fiestas (district festivals) to commemorate the feast days of patron saints are common. 'Media' Government-funded TV channels MBC 1 - Used for LYSC shows, General entertaintment, Regional News and also Documentaries MBC 2 (MBC Family) - Used both foreign and local dramas/movies MBC 3 - Used for Sports and Talk shows MBC 4 (MBC Kids) - Cartoon shows, Educational shows, Art shows MBC News Channel - Used for 24-hours news MBC HD - News in high definition Radio stations MBC Radio 1 - Talk radio MBC News Radio - News and infotaintment 94.5 Gold FM - Classic hits 97.2 Hits FM - Top 40/Pop MBC World Radio - Any languages (Coming soon) Metropolitan commercial TV channels (Not funded by the government) More info soon Sports Various sports and pastimes are popular in Maharlika including basketball, boxing, cockfighting, volleyball, football, badminton, karate, taekwondo, billiards, ten-pin bowling, chess, and sipa. Motocross, cycling, skiing and mountaineering are also becoming popular. Football is considered to be the most popular sport in Maharlika. On November 2014, Maharlika competed in 1st World Games in Birsan Lyrical Song Contest Children's Lyrical Song Contest Jafarian Song Contest Category:Countries Category:Country